Di Bawah Payung Merah Muda
by Catonecca
Summary: Kaito lupa membawa payung. Padahal ramalan cuaca hari ini hujan. Tapi sepertinya dia sengaja tak membawa payung demi pulang sekolah bersama Miku.


_Di bawah payung merah muda. Aku dan kau berlindung dari tetesan air hujan. Jalan berdua seraya bercanda tawa. Menikmati saat-saat yang paling kusukai._

 _Yaitu, saat-saat bersamamu di hari hujan._

\- Vocaloid Fanfiction by Catonecca: Di Bawah Payung Merah Muda -

Judul : Di Bawah Payung Merah Muda

Tipe : Fanfiction

Pairing : Miku x Kaito

Genre : Romance

Sinopsis : Kaito lupa membawa payung. Padahal ramalan cuaca hari ini hujan. Tapi sepertinya dia sengaja tak membawa payung demi pulang sekolah bersama Miku.

\- Vocaloid Fanfiction by Catonecca: Di Bawah Payung Merah Muda -

 **Normal POV**

Gadis bersurai _teal_ dengan gaya _twintail—_ Miku, bergegas menuju tempat penyimpanan payung. Di luar sana hujan, persis seperti ramalan cuaca hari ini. Dicarinya payung merah muda miliknya dengan seksama di antara banyak payung berwarna-warni di tempat penyimpanan tersebut.

"Ketemu," gumam gadis itu seraya mengambil benda yang dicarinya.

Kemudian gadis itu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan membuka payungnya. Melihat sosok lelaki bersurai biru yang dia kenal berdiri di dekat pintu keluar, dia pun menyapanya.

"Kaito belum pulang? Gak bawa payung?" tanya si gadis itu—Miku.

Yang disapa—Kaito menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "Oh, ternyata Miku. Iya, aku lupa bawa payung."

"Mau pulang bareng?" tanya Miku pada Kaito.

Kaito menjawab, "Boleh."

Kemudian mereka pulang bersama sepayung berdua (Lia: So sweet kaaaan~ #PLAK). Kaito memegang payung Miku dan Miku berjalan di sampingnya.

"Heran deh. Padahal jelas-jelas ramalan cuaca hari ini tuh hujan, tapi kamu malah lupa bawa payung," ucap Miku pada lelaki yang membawakan payungnya—Kaito.

Kaito terkekeh pelan, "Namanya juga manusia. Pasti bisa lupa, kan?"

"Aku kira kamu bakalan bilang bawa payung itu ribet, biasanya cowok-cowok bilang kayak gitu. Gak keren katanya cowok bawa-bawa payung," ledek Miku.

"Hmm, 50% bener."

"Sisanya?" tanya Miku.

Kaito menjulurkan lidah, "Kepo."

"Huh, Kaito pelit!" pekik Miku seraya menggembungkan pipinya. Sedangkan Kaito hanya tertawa melihat tingkah gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Kamu ngegemesin, Miku," ucap Kaito sambil tertawa. "Jangan ngambek dong."

Miku tak terlalu mendengar ucapan Kaito yang mencoba membujuknya, "Gombalan kayak gitu doang mah, gak akan bikin aku luluh."

"Jadi kamu mau apa?" tanya Kaito.

Miku yang masih _mode_ ngambek menjawab, "Kasih tau yang tadi. Aku penasaran."

"Gak akan."

"Tuh kaaaaaan, Kaito pelit!"

Lagi-lagi Kaito tertawa, sedangkan Miku terus menggembungkan pipinya. Sepertinya kali ini gadis itu tak akan menggubris apa pun perkataan Kaito.

"Iya, iya. Aku kasih tau, nanti."

"Hmph!"

"Beneran kok, gak boong."

Kali ini sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir gadis bersurai _teal_ dengan gaya _twintail_ itu.

"Aku suka..." gumam Kaito. Walaupun dengan suara setengah berbisik, tapi gadis yang ada di sampingnya bisa mendengar ucapan Kaito tersebut. Miku menoleh ke arah Kaito dan bertanya apa maksud dari perkataannya itu.

"Suka apa?" tanya Miku.

"Hujan," jawab Kaito reflek. Sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku juga. Rasanya menenangkan mendengar suara tetesan air hujan."

Kemudian hening. Hanya suara tetesan air hujan yang terdengar, disertai dengan suara kendaraan dan orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka. Sesekali Kaito melihat gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu dengan ujung ekor matanya.

Gadis yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil.

Gadis yang selalu membuatnya tertawa hanya dengan melihat tingkahnya.

Gadis yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum hanya dengan melihat senyumannya.

Gadis yang selalu membuatnya tenang hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

Kaito menyadarinya, bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Gadis yang dulunya cengeng dan selalu merengek padanya, kini sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis SMA yang cantik yang bisa mencuri hati laki-laki mana pun.

"Miku..." suara Kaito memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Hm?"

"Aku bakalan terus ngelindungin kamu," ucap Kaito dengan nada serius.

Terdengar gelak tawa dari mulut Miku, "Ya ampun, Kaito. Kamu ngomong apa sih? Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi."

Miku melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Waktu kecil kamu juga pernah bilang gitu. Gak nyangka aku bakalan denger kata-kata itu lagi pas kita udah jadi anak SMA gini."

"Aku serius, Miku."

Si lawan bicara bergeming.

"Aku gak akan nyerahin kamu ke laki-laki mana pun. Kecuali kalau laki-laki itu bisa menjagamu dan mencintaimu dengan tulus. Aku gak mau kalau kamu sampai disakitin. Aku gak mau kalau-"

"Kaito, aku belum kepikiran nyari pacar," ucap Miku memotong kalimat Kaito.

"Kalau aku yang jadi pacar kamu?"

Miku terkejut dengan ucapan Kaito.

"Hah?"

"Aku suka kamu, Miku."

DEG!

Miku tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dia ingin memastikan apakah ini hanya sebuah mimpi atau benar-benar kenyataan. Laki-laki yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil. Laki-laki yang selalu melindunginya. Laki-laki yang selalu mendengar keluh kesahnya—Kaito mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Coba ulang. Aku pengen denger sekali lagi."

Kaito memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai merona, "Kamu itu ya. Gak tau apa aku susah payah bilangnya? Gak ada siaran ulang pokoknya."

"Heee, tapi tadi kamu lancar banget bilangnya," ledek Miku.

"Terserah mau bilang apa, pokoknya aku gak akan ngulangin kata-kata aku tadi."

"Aku juga suka kamu, Kaito."

"Eh?"

Miku tersenyum dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Emang tadi aku bilang kalau aku belum kepikiran nyari pacar, tapi kalau itu kamu, aku mau. Aku nunggu hari ini, hari di mana kamu bilang suka sama aku. Walaupun aku kira itu mustahil, tapi ternyata perkiraan aku itu salah."

"Jadi… kamu nungguin aku nembak kamu?" tanya Kaito.

"Iya. Kamu payah, Kaito. Bikin cewek nunggu," kemudian gelak tawa terdengar bersahut-sahutan dengan suara tetesan air hujan.

"Tadinya aku gak akan bilang sekarang, tapi waktu si Gumi cerita ada _Senpai_ yang naksir kamu, aku jadi takut keduluan. Makanya..." Kaito menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Eh? Gumi cerita kayak gitu?"

"Iya. Katanya kamu yang cerita ke dia."

"Gumi parah! Aku gak pernah cerita kayak gitu! Dia ngarang!"

"Jadi aku diboongin Gumi nih?"

"Hahaha, kamu emang beneran payah, Kaito."

Kemudian Kaito menunjukkan wajah serius, "Mungkin aku emang payah, tapi kamu mau kan jadi pacar aku?"

"Kamu udah tau jawabannya, Kaito," jawab Miku tersenyum.

"Aku pengen denger langsung."

"Iya, aku mau."

Dan mereka pun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

\- Vocaloid Fanfiction by Catonecca: Di Bawah Payung Merah Muda -

Hujan sudah mulai reda, dan mereka pun sudah dekat dengan tujuannya—rumah. Miku pun bergegas memasuki rumahnya. Begitu juga Kaito yang rumahnya berseberangan dengan rumah Miku. Teringat sesuatu, Miku pun memanggil Kaito yang sudah menggenggam gagang pintu rumahnya.

"Kaito!"

"Apa?"

"Soal yang tadi itu, katanya mau ngasih tau."

"Yang mana? Ohhh, yang itu. Iya, aku kasih tau. Jadi..."

"Cepetan!"

"Aku sengaja gak bawa payung demi bisa pulang bareng kamu."

Wajah Miku pun merona mendengar ucapan Kaito.

 **TAMAT**

\- Vocaloid Fanfiction by Catonecca: Di Bawah Payung Merah Muda -

Lia: Halo, semuanya. Kali ini Lia mempersembahkan fanfic yang terinspirasi dari drabble buatan Lia. Yah, pokoknya gitu lah. Lia ngantuk. Terima kasih sudah repot-repot mau membaca fanfic Lia ini, hehe.


End file.
